The present invention relates to earring holders, an more particularly to an earring holder for interchangeably receiving at least one of a variety of different earring accessories.
It is customary for women to change earrings in order to match clothes styles, the time of day, and the function to be attended. As a result, most women have a great variety of types and kinds of earrings which are of different shapes, styles and colors. In addition, earrings have various ear lobe fastening devices including spring clamps and screw clamps which clamp on ear lobes, and post/clutch devices and wire ring devices which extend through pierced ear lobe openings.
As will be appreciated, it is not only difficult to attach earrings to a user's ear lobes, particularly where earrings having different types of ear lobe fastening devices are employed, but it is quite time consuming. Earrings of different types and styles are, therefore, not conveniently interchanged. In some cases, women can only wear precious metal earrings, i.e., gold, silver, etc., because of infections or allergic reactions. This makes it difficult or even impossible for such women to wear various types of costume jewelry, which are typically not made of precious metals. All of the above offers an opportunity for an earring construction which can be interchangeably used with different types and kinds of earring accessories.